


Второй ребенок

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Люциус не хотел второго ребенка, и Нарцисса была с ним абсолютно солидарна.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 11





	Второй ребенок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Fandom Lucius Malfoy 2016

Люциус не слишком любил детей. Он любил Драко, потому что это был Драко — его плоть и кровь. Драко даже плакал не как обычные дети, а по-особенному. По-малфоевски. Громко и пронзительно — так, что звенели стекла в окнах и бокалы в любимом буфете бабушки Софии. Поэтому Люциус не сразу заметил, что недовольному ору наследника внезапно стало вторить странное эхо, более басовитое, чем голос Драко.

Люциус сперва подумал, что у него уже слуховые галлюцинации из-за постоянного шума, но, прислушавшись, все же решил проверить. Сначала он поднялся к сыну и измученной Нарциссе, которая пыталась его укачать. Драко желал засыпать лишь на ее руках, иначе капризничал. Но сегодня, похоже, даже это не помогало. 

Люциус тихонько прикрыл дверь и отошел, пока жена его не заметила и не привлекла к делу. Крик чужого младенца, тем не менее, по-прежнему был слышен. Шел он откуда-то снизу — то ли из подвала, то ли из кухни. В то, что эльфы обезумели настолько, чтобы приготовить на ужин человеческого ребенка, Люциус не верил. В наличии эльфийских младенцев — сомневался. Припомнить чудовище, заманивающее жертву детскими криками, не смог, поэтому продолжил поиски.

Чем ближе он подходил к кухне, тем тише становился Драко, и тем громче — тот, второй, неизвестный ребенок. Неужели какой-нибудь эльф-мутант? Люциус впервые с детства открыл кухонную дверь и с изумлением уставился на домового эльфа — кажется, Добби — который держал в руках крупного, почти с себя, ребенка возраста Драко.

— Добби!

Эльф подпрыгнул и явно собрался исчезнуть, поэтому пришлось добавить:

— Стоять!

Тот замер в нелепой позе и полными ужаса глазами взглянул на Люциуса.

— Что это такое?

— Ре… ребенок, хозяин Люциус. Просто ребенок.

— Откуда он?

— Добби... Добби нашел его и взял себе. С ним плохо обращались, не кормили. — Только сейчас Люциус заметил небольшую бутылочку с соской, стоявшую на столе рядом с эльфом. — Я хотел его покормить, только покормить!

— Дай его мне, — Люциус протянул руки.

— Нет-нет-нет! Не отбирайте его!

Люциусу уже надоели эти причитания, и он выхватил ребенка у сумасшедшего эльфа. Ребенок кричать перестал. На его красном, заплаканном лице открылись большие зеленые глаза. На первый взгляд это был совершенно обычный человеческий ребенок, только замотанный в какие-то странные тряпки. Маггл, что ли?

Бам! Добби с размаху врезался головой в печную створку. 

— Добби плохой, плохой эльф!

— Это точно, — пробормотал Люциус, вытащил палочку и обездвижил ненормального. 

Стоило разобраться, что это за ребенок, в спокойной обстановке. Еще не хватало, чтобы ему приписали похищение детей! Надо что-то делать, вернуть его родителям... 

Люциус заметил какой-то след на его лбу, осторожно отвел челку...

— Гарри Поттер!

Ребенок что-то произнес, то ли «Па», то ли «Ма», и заулыбался. 

Люциуса бросило в пот, руки задрожали, но он только еще крепче прижал Поттера к себе. Сам Гарри Поттер! Это открывало интересные и опасные перспективы. 

Мысли причинить этому ребенку вред даже не возникло. О, нет! Такое сокровище надо холить, лелеять, воспитывать... и любить. Этот малыш может очень и очень хорошо послужить Малфоям. 

Если в нем, как подозревали многие, засел дух Темного лорда, тот наверняка останется благодарным за благополучное детство, если же нет... Такой козырь в любом случае можно отлично разыграть, если Поттер с детства будет считать Малфоев своей семьей.

Но сначала... Люциус взмахом палочки снял с Добби заклинание.

— Где ты его взял?

— Пожалуйста, отдайте ребенка Добби. Не обижайте его!

Люциус уже ненавидел этого проклятого эльфа.

— Я не собираюсь обижать Гарри Поттера или причинять ему вред. 

— Хозяин знает, знает...— Добби стукнулся головой о край стола. 

Этот безумец, похоже, был помешан на Поттере. Люциусу стоило больших трудов сдержаться и не наложить на него Круцио.

— Гарри Поттер будет накормлен, напоен и счастлив настолько, насколько это можно представить. — Добби недоверчиво взглянул на Люциуса, но кивнул. — А теперь отвечай, откуда ты его притащил? Где его родня?

— Там были магглы, нехорошие магглы. Они о нем совсем не заботились. Добби приглядывал за нашим спасителем, но сегодня сердце Добби не выдержало. Добби забрал Гарри Поттера, хотел накормить, но злой хозяин... 

Добби зажал себе рот.

— Хозяин теперь о нем позаботится. А ты покажешь мне его дом.

Добби обреченно кивнул, уши у него повисли.

* * *

Люциус вручил Поттера Нарциссе вместе с бутылочкой. Хватило одного имени, чтобы она все поняла. Кивнула, но тут же нахмурилась.

— Предлагаешь его усыновить?

— Официально? С моей репутацией ничего не выйдет. Его у нас отберут и вернут магглам. Предлагаю до Хогвартса держать его в тайне. Представим троюродным кузеном Драко, чьи родители погибли во Франции... Нет, лучше в Индии. 

— Но Поттера будут искать, и если найдут у нас…

— Судя по тому, в каких условиях он жил и как легко идиот-эльф его украл, следили за ним не слишком хорошо. Можно попробовать совершить подмену — не думаю, что до Хогвартса его хватятся, если правильно все сделать.

— Это риск.

— Он того стоит, дорогая. А ты присмотри за нашим приемным сыном. Кажется, Драко им уже заинтересовался. 

Драко действительно перестал рыдать и теперь с любопытством смотрел на новообретенного брата. Может, это и не будет так уж сложно? 

— Добби, показывай тот дом! — приказал Люциус и через мгновение оказался на ухоженной маггловской улице, застроенной аккуратными домиками. 

— Там, — дрожащей рукой Добби указал на один из домов, недобро ухмыльнулся и исчез.

Никем не замеченный, Люциус проскользнул в дверь. Осмотрел фотографии на каминной полке, поднялся на второй этаж, нашел брошенную кроватку с пожелтевшими простынями. Видимо, в ней и спал Поттер. В соседней комнате сладко сопел крупный толстощекий малыш. 

План созрел мгновенно. Хватило одного взмаха палочки, чтобы волосы у малыша потемнели, а на лбу появился тонкий шрам в виде молнии. Еще через пару минут Петуния и Вернон Дурсль остались в полной уверенности, что они усыновили маленького Гарри Поттера и дали ему новое имя, потому что у них самих нет, никогда не было и не будет своих детей. Люциус не сомневался, что об этом ребенке магглы будут заботиться хорошо.

Дома Нарцисса уже укладывала обоих детей спать. Драко не кричал, Поттер тоже вел себя прилично, только тихо агукал, пока Нарцисса его переодевала. Люциус даже улыбнулся, увидев такую идиллию.

— Никогда не думал, что у нас будет второй ребенок, — сказал он.

— Я тоже. И не уверена, что это хорошая идея.

— Но мы попробуем.

— Попробуем, — кивнула она. — В том числе и полюбить его.

Нарцисса улыбнулась, и Поттер улыбнулся ей в ответ.


End file.
